


Day Ten: Prosthetic

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I make everything end on a happy note because I can't stand sad endings, M/M, Sheith Month 2017, all of these works are probably going to end the same, decided i need more tags but have no idea how they work, insecure shiro, some details of violence but nothing that will make you sick, summary makes it sound better than what actually is written I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: When Shiro starts to feel insecure about his arm, he says some things he doesn't mean. And Keith will do anything to prove a point.





	Day Ten: Prosthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading these poorly written cliche works it means a lot to me.

Day Ten: Prosthetic  
If someone who knew Shiro before Kerberos saw him now the most obvious difference would be the scar across his nose, or his prosthetic. And if someone were to ask him which he hated more it would be the prosthetic. He has learnt to deal with the fact that part of him is Galra tech but it still bothers him sometimes, thinking of the worst outcome of him not being able to control it. Especially when Keith decides to prove a point during their more intimate moments; he would bring Shiro’s right hand up to his throat and gently wrap the cold fingers around it. Leading Shiro to believe that the other Paladin really does have a death wish, but he knows it’s a matter of trust and Keith doesn’t hand that out to every person he meets. Keith on the other hand just wants Shiro to stop being insecure about something that’s part of him. And sometimes it brings up the same argument they’ve been having since Shiro cornered Keith in the hall when he remembered more details about their relationship.   
“It could kill you, Keith.” Keith rolls his eyes at that having heard it a thousand times before.  
“It won’t because it’s part of you, and you would never hurt me.” Shiro then without saying anything lifts up Keith’s shirt and looks pointedly to the scar on his abdomen. “That was an accident, and it wasn’t a big deal I’ve been burnt worse when I was learning how to cook.” And doesn’t Shiro know it Keith ended up being a decent cook he’s not Hunk but he can work his way around a kitchen.   
“That’s not the point Keith, I know you and I know that you would never tell me if I hurt you.”  
“It’s because of this!” Keith yells voice cracking on the end. “It’s because you accidentally do something minor and suddenly you think you’ve handed over Voltron to Zarkon himself.”  
“Well, the arms Galra so who knows.” Shiro shoots back realizing what he just said he tries to amend. “Keith, I’m sorry I didn’t mean,”  
“No it’s fine. I’ve known since we found out that something would cause you break, but I didn’t think it would be… You know what never mind I’m sleeping in my room tonight and let you sort this out yourself.” Shiro would rather see angry Keith than defeated Keith any day.   
The next few days go by slow, nothing major happening besides the fact that Keith and Shiro are avoiding each other. If one walked into the room the other would leave and their teammates are growing annoyed and concerned. Days turn into weeks and what breaks the streak is something that nobody was expecting. They’ve just infiltrated another ship but apparently instead of sentries like they were expecting there were actual Galra. Shiro sees it happen in slow motion; Keith is knocked to the ground, his bayard landing outside of arm’s length. Shiro just knocks the soldier he’s fighting out but he’s not quick enough and the Galra brings his blade down into Keith’s stomach. The scream echoes down the halls and the coms he can hear Allura asking if they were okay. Before anyone can react Shiro charges at the Galra arm activated once the threat is taken care of he can help Keith. Keith who defended Shiro even when he wasn’t there to the point of getting kicked out of the Garrison. It was Keith who protected Shiro from everyone including himself. Keith who told Shiro he loved him on the nights where the Black Paladin laid awake feeling guilty for all of the battles he won. It was Keith who he won those battles for and now he let him slip away and he’s not going to make the same mistakes twice.   
“Shiro! Stop it he’s dead!” Lance? That was definitely Lance. He ignores the body for the moment and goes to where the other Paladins have surrounded Keith.   
“How is he?”  
“He’s awake,” came a horse reply and Shiro is relieved.   
“I already have white hair Keith I don’t need anymore.”  
“I told you so.” And it hits Shiro then has he applies pressure to the wound.  
“We’re going to talk about that later, and what happened to the sword.”  
“I took it out.”  
“Why would you do that? You know better?”  
“Because your first response when sometime stabs you is ‘thanks for the blade, I’ll think I’ll keep it for awhile.”   
“Well you’re going to need a healing pod and I really wish that you’d quit trying to die on me.”  
“Noted. I wish I could stop getting launched into space whenever we’re on a high stake mission.” Yeah they need to talk about that as well. When they get to the lions Red is standing in front of Black and seems to be blocking their way. Shiro shifts Keith in his arms.   
“Red what are you doing? Keith is trouble he needs help.” The lion lets out a roar, and Keith is shaking? Laughing?  
“She’s not going anywhere without me, so you come with me and Black can follow us.” Keith’s speech is slurred and Shiro doesn’t think he should be piloting a mechanical lion through space but he doesn’t have time to negotiate with the lion whose stubborn has her Paladin if not more. Setting Keith down in the piolets chair he keeps one hand on his boyfriends shoulder to steady both of them and one hand ready to take the controls if necessary. By the time they get to the castle Keith is barely coherent.  
“We can’t use a healing pod on him.” Allura says after taking a look at the wound.  
“Why not, they worked on me and Lance.”   
“That was different whatever the blade was laced with, it seems like it would be more counterproductive to put him in one then dealing with it straight forward.” Her words cause Shiro to freeze looking up from where he’s holding gauze to the wound.  
“How can you tell it was laced?”   
“The veins around the wound are turning black, for right now we need to stop the bleeding and then focus on a cure.” The head of Voltron and the Princess of Altea work tirelessly to close the wound, succeeding after what feels like hours. By which Hunk and Pidge are already working on finding a cure. After long days and a couple of scares they finally figure it out, administering it and within minutes Keith starts to look better, black veins receding. When he’s strong enough to walk around on his own Shiro asks him.  
“You said I told you so. What do you mean?”  
“You only ever protect me, and don’t think I didn’t notice how you didn’t activate your arm until after I got hurt.”  
“So you got stabbed to prove a point?” Shiro’s eye is twitching.  
“No, me being stabbed was unplanned it just helped me prove that I was right.”   
“Which was?” Keith takes Shiro’s right hand and kisses it.  
“I love you all of you, and despite part of you is Galra you still use that part of you to protect the ones you love.” Keith leans back against him closing his eyes.  
“I love you too Keith.”


End file.
